Holloween
by Izume Shanako
Summary: CROSSOVER: Bleach and Scary Godmother- Isamu is Hannah. The day before Halloween, hollows have been appearing more and more. But somehow they opened a portal and crossed over to another dimension. Isamu goes in alone and finds herself in a familiar place. (Sorry, I couldn't find "Scary Godmother" in any genre of crossover so I used Regular Story) Holloween (Hehe, get it...Hollow)


**Sorry if this is a bad story. I wanted to do something for Halloween but I had to study for a new testing system called Quarterlies and a test and quiz over the week. But, I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

 **!HAPPY** _ **HOLLOW**_ **EEN!**

 **10/31/15**

 **I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR SCARY GODMOTHER. It's just Isamu, Shira, Kujo, Kakushitsu, Akujin, and Emiko (And Isamu's family). Sorry if I got the names wrong, wiki didn't help much so I tried re-watching the movie. Also sorry if too much OOC (Out of Character).**

 **Mentioning of other cartoons.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Isamu's P.O.V**

 **Friday After School- 2:35 p.m.**

I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow was my favorite holiday, Halloween. As I learned from the Pines Family, "…At the end of the day Summerween [Holloween] isn't about candy or costumes or even scaring people. It's a day when the whole family can get together in one place and celebrate what really matters, pure evil!" I loved going to that dimension.

I was currently sitting in my living room. After getting home from school Rukia and I had to take care of a small group of hollow. After that even more hollows appeared, it's as though the Halloween spirit has made the hollows more rowdy.

*Ring Ring*

I pulled out my blue cell phone and saw that the caller ID was Rukia Kuchiki. Flipping the phone open, I greeted her and was welcomed with a hollow's screech.

"Isamu, we need you down in Karakura's forest near the school." Rukia stated quickly.

"Alright," I said, "I'll be right there."

See what I mean, I just hope that the hollow attacks won't continue to tomorrow. Then I won't be able to trick-or-treat with Emiko.

Getting up, I switched into my shinigami form; I then headed towards the forest using shunpo.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

After appearing in the forest I spotted my friends: Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Urahara, and Yoruichi. But there were no hollows, where are they?

As though reading my mind, Rukia spoke up. "We were fighting the hollows, but then the suddenly stopped and left through some sort of portal."

As she said this I noticed a dark violet and black portal behind the group.

"Ok, now that we're all here," Ichigo started, "Let's head through the portal."

"Whoa whoa whoa," I said grabbing his right arm robe, "We don't know where this leads to."

"And?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I think I should go. I am a Dimension Skipper, I've gone to many dimensions." I replied.

"But-" Rukia said.

"Come on, you guys should know. I'll head through alone. I can take care of a couple hollows." I said.

"…"

"Besides, if we all went, who would stop all the other hollows that keep appearing?" I said before hopping through the portal.

I flew through the portal and soon hopped back out into an area that seemed familiar. It was dark out and I was standing on a sidewalk. There were lots of little kids dressed up; cats, clowns, witches, wizards, flowers, princesses, pirates, etc.

"This dimensions seems oddly familiar?" I thought aloud.

 **"Your appearance changed."** Shira said suddenly in my mind.

"Can you materialize a small mirror for me?" I asked.

" _ **Sure."**_ Kujo said.

A small make-up mirror appeared in my hand: it was silver with swirls around the edge and handle. I looked at myself reflecting on the glass, as far as I know I was still 15 years old but I had light brown curly hair that went past my shoulders and light brown eyes.

"Damn, I still can't tell where I am." I said studying my new face.

 **"Stop talking to yourself, there is a group of older kids coming up."** Kakushitsu warned.

De-materializing the mirror, I turned to see a girl in black cat costume, a boy in a candy costume, another boy with a SUV cardboard box, and another boy with a normal red shirt and jeans on. The girl had long black hair, the candy kid had blond hair and so did the one with no costume on, and finally the last boy had short black hair.

I gasped.

….

…

..

.

"Ugh, I still have no idea where I am." I muttered as Kujo, Kakushitsu, Shira, and Akujin chuckled...do they know?

But they shouldn't be able to see me so why stop talking? Before I could ask, the group was already where I was.

"Oh, hey!" The girl shouted to me, "Cool costume."

"Oh, um," I said looking at my shinigami robes wondering how they could see me, "…thanks."

"Is that a real sword?" The guy with the cardboard SUV asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. No of course it's not real." I nervously said.

"You know, it's kind of rare to see older kids trick or treating. Not that we can complain," The candy blonde stated, "What brings you here on this Halloween night?"

After seeing the girl roll her eyes, I replied, "I was looking for my friends. Um, a group I was trick-or-treating with."

-And that group would be of hollows.- I thought looking around to see if I could spot them. I couldn't feel their spiritual pressure.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking. What are your names?" I asked wondering if I would remember anything if I knew their names.

"I'm Katie; I'm a black cat." The girl posed.

"I'm Daryl; I'm a piece of candy." The blonde boy replied.

"I'm Bert; I'm a baseball player driving his SUV." The SUV guy said.

"I KNEW IT!" I shouted, I remembered what dimension I was in.

Everyone jumped and looked strangely at me.

"Um, I mean I had a feeling that um you were a...um... baseball player with his SUV." I nervously stated.

"Yeah yeah. And my name's Jimmy," The other blonde replied, "so what's your name?"

 _ **"English name, not Japanese. And do NOT say Hannah."**_ Akujin said.

"Oh well I'm a samurai, and my name is..." I said as I thought of multiple English names, "Max."

"Um, anyway, I've got to get going and look for my friends." I stated jogging around them before taking off.

I know why I shouldn't say that my name was Hannah, it's cause I haven't been to this dimension for a very long time, it would be weird if I just suddenly showed up. The reason I left was cause there was an incident in another dimensions and the council called for my departure. Sadly my host body wasn't finished being formed so I was unable to leave a copy of "Hannah" in this world.

" _ **Yeah, and you know why they wore the same outfits as before?"**_ Akujin spoke up, "I _ **t's cause of Hannah's disappearance, so now they still go trick-or-treating. Kind of like a tribute, maybe to find her."**_

"Not something I wanted to know," I frowned continuing with my jog before turning it into a sprint, "Now I'm upset."

 **"** _ **The more you know."**_ Akujin chuckled.

"Oh hey, do you guys thing you can find that key the….um….Scary Godmother gave me?" I asked.

 **"Yeah, no problem."** Shira replied.

 _ **"** **But it may take a while."**_ Kujo stated.

 **"Given the fact that it is most likely stored away far in your mind."** Kakushitsu finished.

With that, I left them to find the key that would lead me to the other world. I then flipped my phone out and went to see if I could contact the others….how stupid am I?! Of course I can't! I'm in another dimension. And the only ones I can contact with my other device, the PDA, is anyone involved with the council...ugh.

Guess I'll have to wonder around here. Maybe because I'm in a dimension with other monsters like Scary Godmother, people can see me in my shinigami form... I don't know. Maybe **Them** would know. Of course **Them** would know they know everything….reminds me of Clockwork.

 _ **"** **Found it!"**_ Akujin shouted, in my mind I could see her holding up a key.

Flinching, I nodded and they materialized the object into my hand. It was the key that Scary Godmother had given me.

"Ok, now I just need a door." Looking around I saw an old house that was abandoned. A small flashback went through my head. It was when Jimmy and his friends dared me to go into the house, and then they locked me in there. Then I met all the Halloween monsters, we scared the others for leaving me, and then we had a party. I had lots of fun.

I looked around and then used sonido to appear at the door. Though my appearance is different, I still have my powers. Lifting the key to the door, I turned the key in the door knob where the key hole was. Pulling the door open I saw another portal that was all color full.

"Let's hope that the hollows are in here and that they haven't hurt my old friends." I said stepping into the portal.

-To the Fright Side we go.- I thought.

Once getting to the other side, I opened the other door and found myself in the familiar kitchen from years ago. But I didn't see any of my old friends.

 ***SCREACH***

"A Hollow!" I said, it must have come from outside.

I ran out of the kitchen and headed to the front of the house. Nothing. Running to the side of the house, I spotted all my friends, and a hollow!

Harry (the wolf), Scary Godmother (a witch), Boozle (ghost cat), Skully (the skeleton), Orson (the young vampire), Count Max (Vampire Husband), Ruby (Vampire Wife), and Bugaboo (the monster under the bed). Honestly, the only one who seems older is Orson, he got taller but he still has glasses. I chuckled a little at the memory of being scared of all of them (except Scary Godmother) and running from Bugaboo.

There were three hollows surrounding them. I've got to do something quick.

Pulling my zanpakuto out, I then raised my hands towards the smallest hollow that looked like it was around to eat Harry. It was holding Harry by the waist.

"Hado #31 Shakkaho!" A red ball came out of my hand and hit the smallest hollow. It quickly hit the hollow purifying it. As a result Harry fell to the ground, he'd be fine.

All my friends looked back to where the attack came from and saw me.

"Hannah!?" They all shouted.

I didn't smile though; there were still two more hollows.

"Get away from them!" I shouted and jumped into the air to cut the next smallest hollow.

I went to hit the next hollow, but it through a bala at me. Slamming into my stomach, I was thrown across the lawn into a tree.

"Hannah!" They shouted again. Ignoring them, I sat up from the ground and dodged another attack from the larger hollow.

"Konran!" I shouted as a red wall of spiritual pressure came out of my sword and purified the hollow.

I sighed in relief and turned to the others, "You guys alright?"

They seemed to be fine… except Harry, he was unconscious after the fall.

"That was awesome, Hannah!" Orson shouted as he ran up to me.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I thought you couldn't fly."

"I just jumped."

"So you jump high, but you can't fly?"

"No…I can fly too." I chuckled.

"Hannah, where have you been?" Scary Godmother asked worriedly like a mother would.

"Um…that's a REALLY long story." I replied.

"Come on Hannah. It's been a long time. How old are you?" Bugaboo asked.

"um…" Being real I'm well over one thousand year old, so I'll say, "15."

Everyone was shocked, except the vampires (obviously, they probable think I'm still a kid). Yeah, it's been seven years since they last saw them, thousands since I saw them.

"I guess I'll tell you the shorter version." I scratched the back of my neck, basically it is the story of where I came from; it would be my home dimension. It's the least I can do for them; they were my close Halloween friends. I'd leave out all the stories from other dimensions because, like I said, I'm over a thousand years old so I've been to over a thousand dimensions.

I started my story off with my parent's story, then my story at Shinigami Academy, my parent's death, school life before and during and after meeting the others from Karakura, meeting my sister, and then finally fighting Aizen. I also included in my story Shira, Kujo, Akujin, and Kakushitsu.

"So, that's all. That's what happened," I stated, "The reason why I stopped showing up was because my real parent's died two months, December 9, after the last time I saw you guys." It pained me to lie to them, but I couldn't explain the whole Council of Them, it's classified.

They were all fixated on my story and didn't interrupt me or make any comments.

"Then after that I had other business to take care of." I stated.

"Oh Hannah. You poor thing." Skully said.

"So you're really from another dimension?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Can you really go to other dimensions? It would make sense since you can come here." Scary Godmother said.

"Um….yeah. In fact…. I've been to thousands of dimensions."

"But what I don't understand is why it took way more than seven years to come back," Count Max said, "So how are you possible 15?"

"…uh-" I thought about it but then Akujin materialized next to us.

 _ **"** **She's actually more than a thousand years old."**_ Akujin stated.

" _ **Yup,"**_ Kujo said materializing, _**"Dimensions have different timelines."**_

 **"So what may seem like a couple days to you…"** Kakushitsu started before I covered my hand over his mouth.

 **"** **Could really be years for Isamu."** Shira finished.

"Isamu?" They all wondered.

"Isn't that… Japanese?" Bugaboo said.

"…it…it's my real name." I stated.

-What happened to classified?!- I snapped to the others.

…..

…..

…

..

.

"WHAT!"

I covered my ears at their remark. Man their loud, but then again this is a cartoon movie.

"Yeah, Hannah was just a formed I used when here." I signed then started explaining how my form changes when I go to certain dimensions: appearance, family, name, friends, personality, and language.

"I'm still her though. It's just my real form and such is Isamu Eri. It's who I was born as." I stated.

"Oh, that's interesting. But why are you here anyway? Back in this… dimension?" Bugaboo asked.

"Those monsters, I have to purify them. They jumped through a portal and I followed them here." I stated.

"I should probably get going though." I said and I got up to leave, opening a portal back to Rukia and the others.

"Wait," Orson stopped me, "you come back after years, and now you're going to leave?"

"Well, it's Halloween tomorrow for us. And I was going to go with my friend Emiko." I said.

"Yeah, that' tomorrow. But today, here, it's Halloween." Scary Godmother stated.

I smiled and I decided to stay and party with them. It has been a while, and I liked hanging out with them. Half way through the party, Harry woke up and started asking some questions about what happened and how I got so old, so (Thankfully) Skully distracted him with another chocolate covered spider that had glue in it. Harry was quiet for the rest of the party.

After the party, I went to find Jimmy and the others again and say goodbye. They still had no clue who I was, but it didn't matter. They asked if I wanted to hang out another day, but I made an excuses that I was just visiting an old relative of mine and had to go back home far away from here.

With that, I left the dimension and headed back home. It was already one in the morning on Halloween; I'm happy that the time didn't pass by quickly.

Once getting home, I walked into my room and changed back to my human form: blue hair and blue eyes. Looking in the mirror, I smiled and shape shifted a costume onto me.

"I guess I'll be a fairy princess." I smiled pushing my _brown_ hair out of my eyes.

* * *

Sorry if this is a bad story. I wanted to do something for Halloween but I had to study for a new testing system called Quarterlies and a test and quiz over the week. But, I hope you enjoy this one-shot.

5/10/17- Just re-read the story and found a lot of mistakes XD. I made a couple fixes and changes...Oh well. It was just a quick thing to type, but I liked my plot.


End file.
